


平坦旅途

by Asaki_Kiri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter is killed by Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaki_Kiri/pseuds/Asaki_Kiri
Summary: 如果哈利为了伏地魔的死亡必须献上自己。





	平坦旅途

**Author's Note:**

> 破釜酒吧半夜谈。  
> 知道这个标题的出处的人请和我会心一笑。

　　他从来就没有喜欢过破釜酒吧。

　　

　　就好像从学生时代开始，他就更喜欢三把扫帚而不是猪头酒吧一样。尽管他的朋友们——或者说那些勉强可以称之为朋友的人——无数次对着他挤眉弄眼，说在猪头酒吧会遇到无数比在三把扫帚更有趣的客人，但他心底那点小小的骄傲总是会让他在碰到油腻的门把手的前一刻停下来。

　　

　　更何况，破釜酒吧对于某些喜欢麻瓜的巫师来说，或许是一道连接两个世界的非常重要的通道，但那与他又全然没有什么相干。

　　

　　即使纯血统的那点优越感这些年已经鲜少有人提及，但他仍然因循守旧着那些也许是刻印在他骨子里的东西：像一个彻头彻尾的巫师那样活着。唯一有些偏差的是，连接他与外界的手段永远只是一两只猫头鹰，甚至连他的壁炉也被他强烈要求从飞路网中隔离了出来。在过去的这么些年里，如非必要，他几乎从不离开属于自己的庄园。

　　

　　并不是说他现在还对麻瓜、以及麻瓜出身的巫师还存留着什么偏见，那些偏见早就被无数事实证明已经全是无稽之谈。他只是在试图制造一种自己已经消失的假象。公众需要一个合适的对象来发泄他们这么多年逐渐递减的愤怒，而他甚至已经开始乐于充当这样的丑角。

　　

　　有些人曾因此公开在《预言家日报》上指责他，说这么多年来他的消极避世在公众们看来只不过是另一种意味上的懦弱。他理应在适当的时候站出来，讲述当年那场战争中究竟发生了些什么，否则他身上的污名永无清洗之日。他接着往下翻到那篇文章的署名，金妮·韦斯莱两个单词赫然在目。

　　

　　那张报纸被他毫不留情地丢进了壁炉。

　　

　　那天他难得地大发了一次脾气，家养小精灵们吓得瑟瑟发抖，甚至不敢去收拾被他弄得一塌糊涂的藏书室，生怕因此成为被主人迁怒的对象。毕竟，整个庄园除了它们与猫头鹰、还有几只老态龙钟的孔雀外再没有别的活物。

　　

　　不过这里反正不会有什么访客，那些清扫整理的工作更像是一种无所谓的面子工程。

　　

　　藏书室里一片狼藉，所有按时间整理得整整齐齐的、从1998年开始一份不落的《预言家日报》散落了满地。而他站在那些发黄的纸页正中央，紧紧攥着他的魔杖，却死活想不起来自己究竟是为什么会发这么一场毫无理由的火。

　　

　　他并不对金妮·韦斯莱的论调感到意外。实际上，在许多年之前，他就已经听过无数次了。那时他甚至每天都要收到数不清的吼叫信，内容无外乎让他自觉去死、伏法进阿兹卡班，或者毫不留情地指责他为渣滓、杀人犯、懦夫。他的父亲那时已经在阿兹卡班服刑了，而他的母亲一病不起。为了不让那些信，还有那些疯狂的巫师过多地打扰到他的母亲，在她去世前，他甚至很少去圣芒戈看望她。

　　

　　三年前，他的父亲也死在了阿兹卡班。即使那地方已经没有了摄魂怪，他的父亲也没有活到他刑满释放的那一年。他的父亲没有葬礼，傲罗们埋葬了他，在他的妻子的墓碑旁竖起了一块新的。他借着夜色的掩护来见了他的父亲最后一面，离开那片墓地的时候他甚至觉得，他把自己的一部分好像也留在了那里。

　　

　　他其实也很奇怪自己为何没有进阿兹卡班。所有食死徒里，他是最有理由在阿兹卡班度过整个余生的人。他的罪名简洁而清晰，甚至不需要审判：

　　

　　他杀了魔法界的救世主。整个魔法界都知道这一点。

　　

　　但无论如何，无论他追问多少次，他在没有获得答案的同时，仍然还是保留了最基本的自由，一直到今天。

　　

　　新任魔法部长一如既往对他避而不见，但传达出的命令却一如既往地强硬。托傲罗指挥部的福，他还是可以选择自己在这天到破釜酒吧去喝一杯。尽管他不确定，那间酒吧里会有多少人冲过来给他一个阿瓦达索命咒。但他决定暂时不去管这些事情。

　　

　　他打开了已经许久未曾翻动过的衣橱，在家养小精灵有些惊讶的目光中挑了一条看上去最不适合他的领带、和一件最不适合他的长袍。他在穿衣镜前轻车熟路地打好了领带，然后略显生涩地试图对自己的头发施一个变色咒。他不知道这个咒语能维持多久，但目前看起来它至少奏效了：

　　

　　他的头发现在看起来几乎是纯粹的黑色。也许还是金色更配他的眼睛一点，他想，黑色让他平白无故地好像又苍老了十岁。但毫无疑问，改变一下形象更有利于他的人身安全。他的镜子沉默了良久，哼哼着关于他的这身打扮看起来多么庸俗、多么不像平时的他自己，换作往常，他可能还会认真考虑一下镜子的建议，不过这次，他决定把它的意见彻底放在脑后。

　　

　　他最后一次整了整自己的衬衫与袖扣，以赴晚宴的挑剔标准来看，他的着装似乎也已经相当合格了。

　　

　　黑发巫师昂首挺胸地走出了庄园。

　　

　　幻影显形的爆裂声出现在对角巷的石板路上。他停下身来环顾四周，十年后的对角巷与十年前相比好像没有什么区别。尽管十年前的他从未在盛夏的某个夜晚来过破釜酒吧，但那间酒吧的外表还是和他第一次见到它时一样的破破烂烂。

　　

　　他深吸一口气，推开了酒吧的大门。

　　

　　一张成熟了不少、但无疑属于汉娜·艾博——也许现在该叫她汉娜·隆巴顿，他在预言家日报上读到过她和隆巴顿结婚的公告——的脸出现在吧台后面，这让他在一瞬间吃了一惊：

　　

　　他最后关于汉娜·艾博的记忆，还是她从五年级起就一直担任赫奇帕奇的级长。自然地，同他所熟识的剩下所有人一样，他最后一次见到汉娜·艾博，是在战争正式开始之前。他甚至不知道她已经成了破釜酒吧的新老板。

　　

　　不过无论如何，他至少还是维持了表面的冷静。他尽量压低了声音：“要一杯酒。”

　　

　　汉娜似乎没有认出他来，这让他暗地里松了一口气，她只是态度自然地询问道：“你想喝什么？火焰威士忌，还是白兰地？”

　　

　　“随便什么都好。只要是红色的就行。”他环顾四周，挑中了吧台前的某个最不引人瞩目的角落，只希望这场对话赶快结束，“你知道的，今天是什么日子。”

　　

　　他说完这句话，就察觉到了几分不同寻常的静默。然后他抬起头来，发现酒吧老板仍然站在那里，眼睛转也不转地紧盯着他：“你也是来伦敦参加纪念日活动的吗？”

　　

　　“算是吧。”他想了想，倒是没有对那个“也”作过多的评价，“虽然我并算不上是救世主的忠实拥蹇。”

　　

　　汉娜·艾博耸了耸肩，消失在昏暗的吧台后面，几分钟后向他推过来杯某种意义上非常符合他要求的酒：“你点的。”

　　

　　“……这，倒是挺别出心裁。”他停顿了几秒，盯着那个在鲜红色酒液上不断跃动着、试图冲出杯口的迷你金色飞贼，久违的找球手的冲动在身体中蠢蠢欲动，“我还是第一次见到这么，呃，有趣的酒。”

　　

　　“你可不是我们这儿的常客。”汉娜的语气有些微妙，“不然你就会知道，十年来的纪念日，我们都只卖这一款酒。”

　　

　　“有些事我还是知道的。比如每年这时候你们只卖红色的酒、甚至给它用救世主的名字命名。预言家日报报道过。”他抿了一口酒，让那股辛辣的感觉直冲进喉咙，“可我不知道还有金色飞贼，就因为他当年是格兰芬多的找球手？”

　　

　　“最好的那个。”她突然强调道，“红色也是格兰芬多的颜色。”

　　

　　“其实我不是很乐意承认这点，但他的确是个出色的运动员。我看过他的飞行照片，”金色飞贼的翅膀突兀地划过他的嘴唇，他不动声色地舔掉了那些渗出来的血珠，“他飞得很好，但不是最好的。”

　　

　　“是因为你的学院没能从他的手里拿到过冠军奖杯？除了嫉妒，我可找不到你否认这一点的理由。”

　　

　　他警惕起来：“我可没说过我是从霍格沃茨毕业的。”

　　

　　“你难道想说德姆斯特朗？很不凑巧，我正好认识几位那里毕业的巫师。他们平时可从不喜欢这么穿。如果你下次还想假装德姆斯特朗的毕业生，我建议你先调查清楚他们的学校在哪里。”

　　

　　他觉得汉娜的语气该死地像极了某个他应该很熟悉的人，但他怀疑这只是自己的错觉：“完全正确。什么时候赫奇帕奇的学生也有这样的智慧了？那么，你觉得我应该属于哪个被救世主夺走奖杯的学院？”

　　

　　“斯莱特林。”她叹了口气，锐利的眼睛死死地盯着他，“你当然不是救世主的拥蹇。今天几乎整间酒吧的人都没有认出你来，但我认出来了。你的伪装的确很成功，但你从你开口我就知道你是谁了。”

　　

　　“……我想你的确认错了。”他直觉自己的争辩只是徒劳，或者更像是垂死挣扎，“如果对每一个客人都像这样追根究底的话，你的酒吧会失去至少一半的客源的。”

　　

　　“德拉科·马尔福。”汉娜·艾博念出了他的名字，一字一顿，咬着牙，几乎等于宣判了他的死刑，“我得说，你的那个变化咒是很不错。黑头发这主意简直精妙绝伦，甚至连我在最开始都没能认出来。”

　　

　　“你可以告诉我究竟是哪里露出了破绽，”他强忍着心底那点惊慌，仰头一口气喝干了那杯酒，“虽然我不明白为什么你还没有给魔法部派信，不过傲罗指挥部那帮人速度一向很快。当然，在我被他们带走之前，你可能还有机会向我念个阿瓦达索命咒。”

　　

　　“你知道我是个赫奇帕奇。”她的声音甚至有些好笑了，“而你的语气让我感觉很熟悉。不过，我可没有向魔法部报告的打算，那也太便宜你了——他们不会逮捕你的，傲罗办公室主任每年都要强调一遍。不过在你逃走之前，我想和你好好谈谈。”

　　

　　“他们还舍得让我活着，的确是已经是在便宜我了。但我不觉得我们有谈谈的义务。”他说，“我随时可以离开，这地方也不适合谈话。”

　　

　　“首先你得能活着走出破釜酒吧的大门。如果我现在告诉整间酒吧的巫师，德拉科·马尔福就在我的面前，你觉得会是什么结局在前面等你？”汉娜挥了挥她的魔杖，“闭耳塞听咒我认为应该足够保住你的性命了。”

　　

　　“好像我的生命是我唯一关心的东西一样。”

　　

　　“那当然不可能。但你至少不想死，我敢肯定。而且我得说，那领带很不错。”汉娜·艾博指着他的领口，她的语气近乎无理，“但不是很衬你的眼睛。实际上我想说的是，它同你整个人都不是很搭配。”

　　

　　“我并不是因为它可能衬我的眼睛，才选择在今天戴它的。”他耸耸肩，打了个响指，假装把酒吧老板并算不上聪明的威胁丢进他已然空了的酒杯里，那只金色飞贼还在杯口徒劳地冲撞着，“但它的确是我相当钟爱的一条。”

　　

　　“你上学那时可不怎么喜欢红色。黑头发也完全不适合你。”

　　

　　“那时候我们可都没得选，不是吗？斯莱特林必须穿着绿色，格兰芬多当然是红色的。”他正了正领口，把酒杯连同金色飞贼一起丢给他的老同学，“实际上，比起红色来说，我更不喜欢的是黄色。不过你也没必要知道。”

　　

　　“啊，是的。现在当然没有那种要求。”汉娜接过了空杯，随后却伸手将那只迷你金色飞贼抓了出来。她一刻也没停顿，把它向眼前打着金红色领带、却穿着深绿色长袍的男人狠狠地丢了过去：“那么希望你这一次，能抓住你从没抓住过的这种东西。”

　　

　　“荣幸之至。”他笑着说，却没有伸手，任由那只飞贼扑棱着翅膀从他的耳边擦过，“可抓不住的终究是抓不住的。”

　　

　　“偶尔我也应该假装听不懂你的暗示，马尔福。”汉娜说着，给自己也倒了一杯，“但我对你的事儿多少算是有所耳闻。”

　　

　　“愿闻其详。”他在嘴角堆起满满的假笑，“既然你用我的生命威胁我留下来，要‘好好谈谈’。那我希望你至少能谈点有意义的东西，才对得起你这一番大费周折。”

　　

　　“你的口才倒是比当年好了不少。”女巫皱了皱眉，“但却比当年更愚蠢了。或者你只是在试图逃避这个话题而已：你觉得你和今天他们所纪念的那位格兰芬多之间，除了憎恨之外还存在了些什么？”

　　

　　“偏见。”他答道，毫不犹豫，“显而易见。”

　　

　　“是偏见让斯莱特林打起了红色的领带？我不这么认为。至少三强争霸赛那年的舞会你浑身上下都绿得耀眼。我还知道的是，每一节你和他一起上的课，无论是斯内普的魔药，保护神奇生物，还是一年级的飞行课，你的注意力有一多半都在他身上。”

　　

　　“如果你认为从一年级开始，我和，”他顿了一下，艰难地试图用某个称呼来代替那个已经冲到嘴边的名字，“黄金男孩，救世主，或者‘那位格兰芬多’之间就存在着的敌意不叫憎恨的话，我也找不到什么更好的回答。所谓的注意力可以有很多种解释，但这么说对所有人都更容易接受一点。”

　　

　　“也许吧。”

　　

　　他们沉默了一会儿。这个点儿破釜酒吧里依旧热闹异常，有半醉的巫师哼起了首从歌词到调子都愚蠢至极的情歌——那首歌在他们二年级时流行一时——那位男巫开始高声唱到“我希望他是我的”的部分，获得了一阵毫不掩饰的哄堂大笑，却让他的嘴巴里泛起一阵莫名其妙的苦味。

　　

　　汉娜把大部分的事情都推给了招待，只有个用红色的面纱盖住了半边脸的女巫过来时，她递给了她一杯红色的酒，甚至没询问她需要喝些什么。但他还是不可抑制地注意到，那杯红色的酒里面没有金色飞贼。

　　

　　然后汉娜·艾博率先打破了这片沉默：“我还是坚持这么认为：你那条红色领带的含义，和那杯酒的名字是一样的。”

　　

　　“随便你怎么认为。”他冲她身边点了点头，那个金色的小点突然开始绕着她打转，“你这间酒吧都快被红色充满了——但是飞贼却只有一个？”

　　

　　“红色是纪念日的特别装饰。”女巫摇了摇头，“男生总是三句离不开魁地奇，不管他们有多大。虽然我最开始就说过，这简直就像是每次格兰芬多拿了学院杯时的霍格沃茨礼堂，但他们坚持要这么装饰。”

　　

　　“那么飞贼？”

　　

　　“飞贼也不是我的主意。”汉娜有些烦躁地念了一句“飞贼飞来”，那个金色的小东西一头撞进了她的手心，“是罗——”

　　

　　她突兀地停了下来。这让他挑起了一边眉毛：“罗？”

　　

　　“我有点厌烦绕圈子了。复方汤剂的维持时间快到了，我也不想再喝一口。”女巫这么说道，“简直难以置信。你从刚才开始起就真的一点没有怀疑过，我是不是真的汉娜·隆巴顿？”

　　

　　她解开了原本扎在一起的金发，它现在正一点一点从末梢变成深褐色，打起细小的的卷儿。他瞠目结舌地看着，几分钟后，站在原地的不再是汉娜，而是赫敏·韦斯莱：几年来对他避而不见的魔法部长。

　　

　　“我早该知道你不是汉娜·艾博。”他自嘲式地笑了笑，“哪儿有赫奇帕奇对格兰芬多的整个课表都能了如指掌的。就算你，或者她，嫁给了隆巴顿也做不到。所以，为什么你会出现在这里？”

　　

　　“我想也许你今天会出现在这里。”赫敏·韦斯莱露出了一个压根算不上抱歉的微笑，“毕竟老汤姆说，每年的七月三十一日都会有个穿绿色长袍的巫师来点一杯他用哈利命名的酒。不过他甚至从不多坐，总是点完酒立刻就走。金色飞贼是罗恩建议拿来试探你的主意，他说你肯定会对这个有不一样的反应——”

　　

　　“你大可以在我每年去魔法部定点报到的日子里见我。我记得我还提交过不少次申请，”他突然在一瞬间丧失了继续攀谈的兴趣，“可你没有。反倒是大费周折地跑来这个我也许根本不会来的酒吧。也许预言家日报明天的头条就是：《魔法部长现身破釜酒吧 或是魔法部腐败风气的开始》。”

　　

　　“我那时还没做好要见你的准备。”赫敏·韦斯莱说道，“我知道你来找我是为什么。你那时想进阿兹卡班。”

　　

　　“我现在仍然这么认为。”

　　

　　“实际上，我也这么认为。但不巧的是，有人不止一次告诉过我。他说你的归宿从来不该是阿兹卡班。”

　　

　　“你是在说谎。”

　　

　　“我没有。”女巫挑剔地打量着他的头发，“你的变形咒维持时间也没有那么长。我收回前言，黑色的比金色的可能看着要更顺眼一点。”

　　

　　“那么我得说，你比我想的还要更恨我一点。”

　　

　　“我和罗恩是整个魔法界最有理由恨你的人。你让我们失去了最重要的挚友，也许我就应该趁现在直接给你一个阿瓦达索命咒。”女巫的语气甚至有点轻快了，或者只是他的错觉，“但是我们又最没有理由恨你，因为我们是现在唯二知道真相的人。”

　　

　　“……我没想过要你们知道。如果可能的话，我希望谁都不要知道。”

　　

　　“我不能在这里待太久，哈利还在家等着我回去。”女巫抬起手腕看了看表，假装对他的话充耳不闻，“我的迷惑咒语也维持不了很久，所以在这之前，我必须说清楚一件事：有些话不适合在部里说。哪怕你对名誉这种东西已经全然不在乎了，但我至少还要顾及我曾经的朋友。”

　　

　　他却突兀地问了一个全然不相关的问题：“你和，韦斯莱的孩子，叫哈利？”

　　

　　“是。”女巫耸了耸肩，“不过你会发现，如今整个巫师界，最多的男孩的名字就是哈利。”

　　

　　“那证明不了他们仍然爱他。我是说，那个真正的他。”

　　

　　“也许吧。但我知道有个人仍然还像你描述的那样爱着他。”

　　

　　“讨论一个死去的巫师的爱情如今还有什么意义吗？”他觉得嘴角的假笑甚至要维持不下去了，“更何况显而易见的，你说的那个人是你丈夫的小妹妹。”

　　

　　“我恐怕有。”赫敏·韦斯莱给他推过去一杯绿色的饮料，“实际上，金妮马上就要结婚了。和一名圣芒戈的治疗师。顺便一提，他有双和哈利很像的绿眼睛。”

　　

　　“很像，并不代表它们一样。”

　　

　　“不能更同意。”女巫点了点头，“也许金妮曾经爱过他。”

　　

　　“我注意到你说的是曾经。”

　　

　　“无望的爱最后总是会消失的。”棕发的女巫说这话的时候迅速地扫了他一眼，这让他甚至有点疑惑女巫是否是真的知道了某些他心底的秘密，“不过六年级的时候她就已经放弃了。哈利说，他没办法在爱着另一个人的时候还心安理得地接受她的爱慕，所以最好还是向她说清楚。金妮在我的宿舍哭了一个晚上，她说她想知道那个幸运儿到底是谁。但哈利一直对此守口如瓶。”

　　

　　“……咳、咳咳。”他迅速地喝了一口绿色的饮料，试图借此来掩饰自己的失态，但他失败了，外表看似无害但实际充满了胡椒的饮料让他连着咳嗽了起来，“这我倒是第一次听说。”

　　

　　“我也不指望你会知道。但你以为，你是为什么才会这么些年在马尔福庄园与整个魔法界相安无事的？”

　　

　　“相安无事？！”他突然爆发了，反正有闭耳塞听咒，他甚至不介意一拳挥到韦斯莱的脸上，就像很多年前她对他做过的那样，“你是说收着无穷无尽的吼叫信，足不出户，被整个魔法界谩骂、憎恶，甚至无法出席自己母亲的葬礼的相安无事？还是如果以本来面目站在救世主纪念碑前哪怕一秒，都会立刻被施恶咒的相安无事？还是时隔多年仍然逃不过记者的追问，要我喝吐真剂在法庭上事无巨细地回忆救世主之死的相安无事？”

　　

　　他大口大口地喘着气，就像即将干涸的水洼中绝望地翕动着鳃盖的鱼：“而我甚至非常确定，我喝下吐真剂之后能说的只有一句，我的确曾经杀了他？！”

　　

　　“你还有一句证词可以告诉他们。”女巫仍旧非常平静地看着他，她一字一顿，不容置喙，“你爱他。”

　　

　　“如果你管这种感情叫爱情的话，那么我无话可说。”

　　

　　他试图否认。却发现自己甚至找不到一个完整的借口。

　　

　　其实他偶尔也会有那么一瞬间嫉妒斯内普。他后来才知道，斯内普爱着的人有着一双和哈利·波特一样的绿色眼睛。在他爱着的人离世之后，至少还有一个人能时刻提醒他，她真的曾经存在过。

　　

　　尽管这个想法于他而言也可以说是十分卑鄙，但他偶尔也想过，如果哈利有了自己的孩子，而那个孩子有着同他一样的外貌，一样的绿眼睛。他想他也许一样可以只依靠一双眼睛活下去，至少他不会就这么忘记那个人的模样：

　　

　　但那不一样。

　　

　　他知道斯内普也会明白那完全不一样。

　　

　　因为哈利·波特是独一无二的。即使连卢修斯都说过，他是詹姆·波特的翻版，但在德拉科·马尔福看来，哈利·波特也就只是哈利·波特而已。就算是他无处不在的照片和画像也反映不出哈利·波特本人的十万分之一，就更不要说是一个于他迥然不同的人了。

　　

　　但，至少，那可以成为一份活生生的纪念。总比冰凉的纪念碑和已经失去魔法的干枯的魔杖更温暖一些。

　　

　　“可我们至少知道一件事。我们知道哈利爱你。尽管可能你不会相信，但他一早就说过，比起伏地魔，他可能更会选择让你带来他的死亡。”

　　

　　“这根本不叫爱情。”他的指关节有些泛白，“我还以为格兰芬多不会这么自私：让一个斯莱特林来承担他们的死亡，只是因为他们爱他？还是因为这个斯莱特林的意愿根本无足轻重？”

　　

　　“因为他知道你不会拒绝。”赫敏的声音仿佛是从远处传来一般，“更何况，那时我们都知道了。如果他活着，伏地魔就不会死。他的死，才真正意味着一切的结束。”

　　

　　“我的确不会拒绝。我什么时候能够拒绝他？”他的声线几近颤抖，“他就躺在我怀里，浑身是血——我在食死徒的队伍里看到了一切。他和伏地魔决斗，而我只能那么眼睁睁地看着，看着他倒在地上。我好容易找到机会可以带着他幻影移形，甚至没有时间留给我犹豫。因为伏地魔随时都会出现。随时。”

　　

　　“我以为我那时救了他。尽管他奄奄一息，但我知道几个医疗咒语，我可以试着医治他。但他接下来就拉着我的手，第一次，他没有推开我——也还是第一次，我觉得还不如推开我更好一些。他说马尔福，有件事我必须要你知道。要想赢得战争，哈利·波特就必须死。”

　　

　　他觉得那杯胡椒饮料里一定掺了不少酒精，至少让他以为他已经醉了。但他讲起话来，清晰到他甚至能看到那一幕幕就在他的眼前重演，就像根本还没来得及泛黄的照片。

　　

　　“你明白吗？！我可以接受整个魔法界的冷眼。可以接受自己众叛亲离。甚至可以接受自己这辈子再也不要用魔法。这些都是我罪有应得。从我对他念出阿瓦达索命咒的时候起就已经知道了。”

　　

　　“因为和失去他这件事比起来，那些根本都无足轻重。”

　　

　　“可我唯一能做的，只有眼睁睁地看着他受伤，看着他孤军奋战。在我终于勇敢了一次决定救他之后，又只能眼睁睁地抱着他，看着他离开我。永远离开我。而那个让他离开的咒语，甚至还是我亲口念出来的。”

　　

　　“我不知道这是不是爱情。”

　　

　　“我不知道。”

　　

　　“也从没有人能告诉我。”

　　

　　他的手死死地攥着玻璃杯。胡椒的味道灼烧着他的喉咙。他的语速却没有丝毫减慢。

　　

　　“我只记得，他那时嘴角甚至还带着笑。六年了。从第一次见面起，我们还没有一次能够那么心平气和地说话。”

　　

　　“我不想受审，不想接受采访。甚至不想向任何人讲这段往事。因为我很懦弱。我不想再回忆起那天的任何一个细节。但最可怕的在于，我忘不掉。”

　　

　　他一直都无从揣测斯内普每次看到哈利的眼睛时究竟在想些什么，但总比他一点纪念都没有留下来好。巫师界来来回回都是那么些人，他们好像已经习惯了他在每年纪念日的时候——当然是那个经过精心伪装的他——站在哈利·波特的纪念碑前喃喃自语。

　　

　　对大多数人而言，伤痛来得快去得也更快，最开始的时候，还有人别别扭扭地递给他一句节哀，或者陪他一起站一会儿。如今他们已经学会了淡然与熟视无睹。困囿在过去里的人像被施了消失咒一样逐渐无影无踪。人们的恢复力就像是庭院里疯长的杂草，总会找到一个新的角落让自己活下去，留下的人注定越来越少。他当然可以理解。

 

       但总也还有人留下来，他们还是会固执地让积年的旧伤口裂开着，一遍一遍反复舔舐——不是为了对它念治疗咒语，而是为了让它永久存在。

　　

　　既不让它愈合成哪怕一个疤痕，也不会假装它业已消失。

　　

　　最重要的是，他的确很享受这个过程。即使他对哈利·波特的记忆已经永久褪色成了几个符号。他还记得他的闪电形伤疤，金红色的魁地奇袍，永远乱糟糟的头发和翠绿色的眼睛，还有他躺在自己怀里时越来越冰凉的体温，和嘴角残余的意味不明的笑容。

　　

　　但某天早上，他从逐渐消褪的睡眠魔药的作用下醒来，有那么一瞬间他突然就意识到，除了这些简单的符号与画面，他也再想不起更多有关那个男孩的任何细节了。

　　

　　男孩。他直到今天也这么固执地称呼着哈利。一个在17岁时拯救了他们所有人的男孩，最后死去的时候也仍然是个男孩。他并不值得这样死去，即使所有的人都将为此得到活下去的机会——一个马尔福理应对此感恩戴德，如果他不是恰好地爱上了那个男孩的话。

　　

　　他甚至觉得，自己并不应该成为活下来的那一个。

　　

　　什么样的人会爱一个死去的人十年呢。甚至从他最开始意识到这点的时候，他连那是不是爱情都不太敢确定。毕竟在霍格沃茨时，他们最多的交流充斥着孩子气式的争吵、无伤大雅的恶咒，还有偶尔的剑拔弩张。

　　

　　后来他选择了他的路，而哈利·波特选择了他自己的。他从没能好好了解过哈利·波特，同样地，哈利·波特也没有任何机会来了解他。他和他最多的交流，是在男孩死前的短短一段时间里——也许比半个小时更少。

　　

　　他花了十年的时间试图搜寻过去波特的一切，包括那根冬青木魔杖——他把它从战场上带了回来并且擅自据为己有，他当年在霍格沃茨时见过无数次的乱糟糟的羽毛笔、有些破旧的课本，与他可能有关的任何新闻与报道。为此他订购了整整十年的《预言家日报》：这中间甚至包括丽塔·斯基特写的那本不知所云的《哈利·波特不为人知的秘密》。

　　

　　哈利·波特从不写日记。想想也是，二年级时卢修斯留给整个霍格沃茨的礼物可能成了救世主一生的阴影。但他的课本上充满了各式各样有趣的涂鸦，某些片段同样也以另一种形式存在于他的脑海里。他在某个角落看到了关于自己的张牙舞爪的简笔画，下面被男孩胡乱涂了几个恶咒的名字。而他看着那些跃动的字母，却总忍不住念咒语试图用它们拼成自己的名字。尽管他知道那不太可能。

　　

　　他不确定这是不是爱情。但好像除了爱情没有任何更好的解释。尽管他是个杀人犯，尽管他在别人眼里罪无可赦，尽管这更像是他单方面地和十年前的哈利·波特再一次的较劲儿：

　　

　　他想知道他们之中谁是那个更应该活下来的人。哈利替他选择了他，而他想知道这个选择是否值得。

　　

　　所以他还是活下来了。用他自己的方式。

　　

　　可他甚至还没有准备好把这些话告诉任何一个人。如果画像也勉强称得上是人的话，西弗勒斯·斯内普也不是一个很好的倾诉对象。他仍然没有做好准备把这些在他人看来琐碎得不知如何提起、于他却弥足珍贵的故事完完整整地告诉另一个人。

　　

　　他今天在赫敏·韦斯莱面前已经说得够多的了。

　　

　　最后他能做的只有一遍一遍地重复着：“他甚至都没说他爱我。他只是说他很高兴。他说很高兴最后他还有我陪着。他说这是他第一次也是最后一次任性。他说格兰芬多最起码应该有勇气选择自己死亡的方式。”

　　

　　“他那天说了很多话。却唯独没说他爱我。”

　　

　　“虽然我从没奢望过这件事。我甚至私心这件事永远不要成为可能。因为在伏地魔死后他的人生就是光明的。但如果我早知道这样的光明要用他的生命来换，我……”

　　

　　“你还是会这么做的，德拉科。”赫敏终于再一次开口，但还没有哪一次，她的话让他感到如此无力，“因为他是哈利，他就一定会这么选择。”

　　

　　“不要叫我德拉科。”他突兀地打断了她，“这会让我想到、想到他就是这样告诉我，要我杀了他，要我对他念阿瓦达索命咒，却完全不在乎我怎么想。但你说得没错，哈利·波特就是会作出这样的选择的人。”

　　

　　他终于把那个名字，十年来第一次完完整整地念了出来。就好像当年黑头发的男孩在他怀里，用他的名字恳求他一样。

　　

　　“不过最后，我也有自己的问题。”他说道，摸出两枚金加隆放在吧台上，“问完这个问题我就离开。”

　　

　　赫敏点了点头。

　　

　　“他是什么时候知道这一切的？知道他必须与伏地魔同归于尽？知道他的死才能换来……光明？”

　　

　　“就在那不久之前，我猜。”他注意到，即使在酒吧昏暗的灯光下，赫敏·韦斯莱的脸也显得有些惨白，“他花了大概两个星期详细地交代了所有事情，但我们反应过来的时候——他已经去找伏地魔决斗了。”

　　

　　他点了点头，转身就走。那并不是会令他感到意外的答案。哈利·波特的确是这样的人，他一边厌恶着他身上几乎称得上过剩的格兰芬多的特质，一边又为之深深吸引。

　　

　　他早就知道了。

　　

　　“你就不好奇，我们是如何知道他爱你的吗？”赫敏·韦斯莱的声音从他背后传来，“哈利甚至到最后都没有告诉我们，那就是你——”

　　

　　“那不重要了。”他握紧了自己的魔杖，用最后的力气说道，“但至少我的确知道。”

　　

　　那的确不重要了。

　　

　　他走到破釜酒吧的门口，把热闹与嘈杂重重地留在身后。对角巷的风十年如一日地吹着。这当然不会是他第一次到这个地方来，也将不是他最后一次带着酒精与胡椒混合的香气离开。他重重地叹了口气，走上已然空无一人的青石板路。

　　

　　塞蒂娜·沃贝克的歌声从门板的缝隙中传来。是重新编曲了的《一锅火热的爱》。同一首歌她不可能唱了十年却毫无改变，可他还觉得他仍然就这么活在十年前。嚼着十年前的回忆，读着十年前的人相关的新闻，最后依然嘲笑着与十年前相比仍旧毫无长进的自己。

　　

　　不过那些仍然什么都不能算。他这么想到，故事之所以是故事，就因为它永远保持着固定的样子。无论酸涩还是美好，都不会再有改写的可能。

　　

　　而他自己的全部已经写完了。在十年前的那一天就已经写完了。

　　

　　他的嘴角微微上扬。一如十年前的那个一样。

　　

　　他的英雄在死前曾吻过他的嘴唇。如同对角巷的微风一般轻轻擦过的触感。

　　

　　而他在那一瞬间终于痛哭失声。

　　

　　FIN


End file.
